mapgamefandomcom-20200223-history
Shattered World Revived (Map Game)
Welcome to Shattered World! This was a old map game I used to do but it failed due to the lack of players and failure to post. However I hope this new version would be better then the last one! The game occurs after a collapse know as "The Great Collapse" and is focus on the new nations that have rose to power after the anarchy. So can you rise from the ashes of the old nations and forge an empire that will stand the test of time? Or would your new found freedom be short lived? Background In 2007, a global financial crisis occurred. Due to the crisis, many countries gained huge amounts of debt and the local currencies dropped dramatically. In respond, many countries had their social services budgets were lowered and had taxes were increased, angering the population. The result was massive protests between 2007 and 2010. Many countries were worried that the protests will damage the already weakened economy, so they declared martial law and sent in soldiers to suppressed the protests, regardless if that nation allowed free speech. This angered many protesters, causing massive riots to break out. This also helps fuel a massive riot called "Arab Spring" in 2011, calling for numerous leaders across the Arab world to step down. A civil war also broke out in Greece due to the extreme amount of debt in the same year. Inspired by the civil war in Greece, dozens of nations proceeded to have their own civil wars. During this time, Over the next three years, dozens of countries collapsed into smaller countries, effectively ending the civil wars yet also leading to rising of new nations. This was known as "The Great Collapse of 2008-2014" or more commonly know as "The Great Collapse." However, some of these nations, such as South Korea and Albania, survived and remain united or never had a civil war in the first place. It has been six years since the Great Collapse, and much has improved since then. First, many terrorist organizations, such as ISIL, Boko Haram, and the Lord's Resistance Army, have been eradicated with international efforts. Second, the economic crisis has been able to be dealt with, and many countries are now facing an economic boom. Third, although no alliances yet, many countries are on the verge of forging new alliances, and it is believed that the EU, ASEAN, NATO, AU will be re-founded and a new alliance that will succeed the short-lived BRIC alliance. There is even a proposal to create a successor to the United Nations, with the details will be discussed in 2022 and the organization to be founded in 2025. However, some nations are more aggressive than others and will stop at nothing to build massive empires. Rules * Have Fun. * Be Plausible and Logical. * Mod word is law until proven otherwise. * No editing the map without permission from either a mod or the map maker. * No cursing, inter-player brawling, trolling or foul language. * No racist comments about other players real life ethnic origins. * No Sexist comments about other players real life gender. * In order to become a mod, you will need to ask permission from the Head Mod. * No switching countries unless you do not have one. * A player can be completely removed from the nation if they are inactive for a week. * If a moderator is playing, they cannot be an event mod or the mod response for their own nation or a nation that they have good or bad relations with. * Please look at the algorithm page. * You can adjust your budgets on certain things, however please be reasonable. * When at war, please ask for mod response on war progress, the results will be on the War Results page. * Colonization of the moon is allowed in 2030, colonization of mars in 2050 and colonization of other rocky planets in the Solar System in 2120. * Moderators are not allowed to be biased or violate the rules. * Head Mod holds all power that the other mods hold. Vice Mod holds the powers of event mod, rules mod and war progress mod. * Unless you are the creator, vice mod or head mod, you can only hold up to two FREE mod positions. Moderators * Map Maker: None * Creator: Mli048 * Head Mod: Mli048 * Vice Mod: None * Events Mod: None * Events (Colonization) Mod: None * Rules Mod: None * Rules Mod: None * Rules Mod: None * Emergency Mod: None * Emergency Mod: None * Diplomatic Offer Response Mod: None * Plausibility Checking Mod: None Algorithm * [[Shattered World Algorithm|'Shattered World Algorithm']] Nations Note: Anything in () means what in OTL is part of that country Example: Republic of Greater Maine (Maine, New Brunswick, Novia Scotia, New Hampshire) North America *Cascadia (British Columbia, Washington, Oregon) Capital: Olympia *Confederate States of America (Florida, Alabama, Georgia, South Carolina, North Carolina, Virginia, Kentucky, Arkansas, Louisiana) Capital: Richmond *The Restored States of America (West Virginia, Washington DC, Maryland, Delaware, Pennsylvania, New Jersey, New York) Capital: Philadelphia *Republic of Texas (Texas, Oklahoma) Capital: Austin *The Quadruple State Confederation (Arizona, New Mexico, Utah, Colorado) Capital: Denver *Republic of California (California, Nevada) Capital: Sacramento *The Federation of the Great Plains (Iowa, Missouri, Kansas, Nebraska, South Dakota, North Dakota, Idaho, Wyoming, Montana) Capital: Kansas City *Republic of New England (Connecticut, Rhode Island, Massachusetts, Vermont, New Hampshire, Maine) Capital: Boston *Republic of the Great Lakes (Michigan, Illinois, Ohio, Indiana, Wisconsin, Minnesota) Capital: Springfield *Central Canadian Republic (Alberta, Saskatchewan, Manitoba) Capital: Edmonton *Eastern Canadian Republic (Ontario, Nova Scotia, New Brunswick and Labrador) Capital: Ottawa *Republic of Quebec (Quebec) Capital: Quebec City *Northern Canadian Republic (Nunavut, Northwest Territories, the Yukon, Alaska) Capital: Juneau *Greater Polynesian Republic (Everywhere in Oceania except Australia, New Zealand or Papua New Guinea. Hawaii is also part of the country) Capital: Honolulu *Republic of the Yucatan (Tabasco, Campeche, Belize, Yucatan, Quintana Roo) Capital: Mérida *The Second Aztec Empire (It is a republic) (Chiapas, Oaxaca, Veracruz, Puebla, Hidalgo, State of Mexico, Federal District (Mexico City), Tlaxcala, Morelos, Queretaro, Michoacán, Guerrero, Colima, Jalisco, Nayarit, Aguascalientes, Quanajauto) Capital: Mexico City *Republic of the Rio Grande (Tamaulipas, Nuevo Leon, San Luis Potosi, Coahuila de Zaragoza, Chihuahua, Zacatecas, Durango) Capital: Ciudad Victoria *Republic of Sonora (Baja California Sur, Baja California, Sonora, Sinaloa) Capital: La Paz *Republic of Honduras (Honduras, El Salvador) Capital: Tegucigalpa *The Caribbean Republic (Made of every Caribbean Country and Territory except Cuba) Capital: Santo Domingo *Republic of Greenland (Greenland) Capital: Nuuk South America *Republic of Suriname (Suriname, French Guyana) Capital: Paramaribo *The Amazonian Federation (Amapa, Para, Roraima, Amazonas (Colombia, Brazil, Venezuela ones), Rondonia, Apure, Bolivar, Vaupes, Guaviare, Guainia, Vichada, Acre, Loreto) Capital: Manaus *Republic of Northern Brazil (Rondônia, Mato Grosso, Mato Grosso Do Sul, Federal District (Brasilia), Maranhao, Piaui, Bahia, Ceara, Rio Grande de Norte, Sergipe, Alagoas, Pernambuco, Paraiba, Goias, Tocantins) Capital: Brasilia *Southern Brazilian Republic (Rio Grande de Sul, Parana, Santa Catarina, Sao Paulo, Minas Gerais, Espirito Santo, Rio de Janeiro) Capital: Rio de Janeiro *The Republic of Buenos Aires (Buenos Aires, Entre Rios, Corrientes, Missiones, Santa Fe) Capital: Buenos Aires *The Southern Argentinean Republic (Tierra del Fuego, Santa Cruz, Chubut, Rio Negro, Neuquen, Mendoza) Capital: Comodoro Rivadavia *The Northern Argentinean Republic (San Jaun, San Luis, La Rioja, Cordoba, Catamarca, Tucuman, Salta, Jujuy, Santiago de Estero, Chaco, Formosa) Capital: Córdoba *Republic of Greater Antioquia (Antioquia, Choco, Caldas, Cordoba, Quindio, Risaralda, Santander, Norte de Santander, Sucre, Bolivar, Cesar, Atlantico, Magdalena, La Guajira) Capital: Medellin *Republic of Bogota (Arauca, Boyaca, Casanare, Meta, Cundinamarca, Bogota, Huila, Tolima, Caqueta, Putumayo, Cuaca, Valle del Cuaca, Narino) Capital: Bogota *Republic of South Peru (Lima, Huancavelica, Ayacucho, Cuzco, Madre de Dios, Apurimac, Ica, Puno, Arequipa, Moquegua, Tacna) Capital: Lima *Republic of North Peru (Junin, Ucayali, Pasco, Huanuco, Ancash, San Martin, La Libertad, Cajamarca, Amazons (Peru one), Lambayeque, Piura, Tumbes) Capital: Piura *Republic of Santa Cruz (Santa Cruz, Beni, Pando) Capital: Santa Cruz de la Sierra *Plurinational State of Bolivia (La Paz, Cochabamba, Oruro, Potosi, Chuquisaca, Tarija) Capital: La Paz *Republic of Venezuela (Tachira, Zulia, Merida, Barinas, Trujillo, Portuguesa, Lara, Falcon, Yaracuy, Cojedes, Guarico, Carabobo, Aragua, Distritio Capital, Miranda, Dependencias Federales, Vargas, Anzoategui, Sucre, Nueva Esparta, Monagas, Delta Amarcuro) Capital: Caracas Africa *Afrikaner Free State (Limpopo, Mpumalanga, Gauteng, Free State) Capital: Pretoria *Republic of the Eastern Cape (Eastern Cape, KwaZulu-Natal) Capital: Pietermaritzburg *Republic of the Western Cape (Western Cape, Northern Cape, North West) Capital: Cape Town *The Republic of Ogaden (Somali) Capital: Jijiga *The Republic of Oromi (Oromia, Addis Ababa) Capital: Addis Ababa *The Ethiopian Republic (Afar, Amhara, Benishangul-Gumuz, Dire Dawa, Gambela, Southern Nations, Nationalities, and Peoples', Harari, Tigray) Capital: Hawassa *Republic of Biafra (Cross River, Abia, Akwa Ibom, Ebonyi, Enugu, Imo, Anambra, Rivers, Bayelsa, Benue) Capital: Enugu *The Republic of Lagos (Lagos, Ogun, Ondo, Osun, Oyo, Kwara, Kogi, Edo, Delta) Capital: Lagos *The Republic of Northern Nigeria (Niger, Kebbi, Abuja, Sokoto, Zamfara, Katsina, Kaduna, Kano, Nassarawa, Taraba, Plateau, Jigawa, Bauchi, Yobe, Adamawa, Gombe, Borno) Capital: Abuja *Republic of Bas-Congo (Bas-Congo, Cabinda) Capital: Bakongo *The Second Republic of Katanga (Katanga) Capital: Lubumbashi *United Republic of Kivu (Sud-Kivu, Nord-Kivu, Maniema) Capital: Bukavu *The Congolese Republic (Kinshasa, Kasai-Oriental, Kasai-Occidental, Bandundu, Orientale, Equateur) Capital: Kinshasa *Republic of Angola (Zaire, Uige, Luanda, Bengo, Kwanza Norte, Malange, Bie, Kwanza Sul, Huambo, Benguela, Huila, Namibe, Cunene) Capital: Luanda *Republic of Eastern Sudan (River Nile, Red Sea, Kassala) Capital: Port Sudan *Republic of Darfur (West Darfur, East Darfur, North Darfur, Central Darfur, South Darfur) Capital: Al-Fashir *The Sudanese Republic (West Kordofan, South Kordofan, North Kordofan, White Nile, Blue Nile, Sinnar, El Gezira, Khartoum, Northern) Capital: Khartoum *Federal Republic of Somalia (Somalia) Capital: Mogadishu *Republic of Somaliland (Somaliland) Capital: Hargeisa *Democratic Republic of Lunda-Tchokwé (Lunda Sul, Lunda Norte, Moxico, Kuando Kubango) Capital: Dundo *Eastern Algerian Republic (Here is a link for map (They are red): http://mapgame.wikia.com/wiki/Mli048_and_Donjon_Maps) Capital: Algiers *Western Algerian Republic (Link for map (They are green): http://mapgame.wikia.com/wiki/Mli048_and_Donjon_Maps) Capital: Oran *Republic of Rif (L'Oriental, Meknes Tafilalet, Rabat Sale Zemmour Zear, Tanger Tetouan) Capital: Tangier *Republic of Cyrenaica (Benghazi, Al Marj, Al Gebel el Akhdar, Derna, Al Batnan, Al Wahat, Al Kufra) Capital: Benghazi *The Tripolitanian-Fezzan Union (Nikhat Al Khams, Zawia, Jafara, Tripoli, Al Maghreb, Misurata, Sirt, Al Joufra, Murzuk, Al Gabal Al Gharbi, Sebha, Nalut, Wadi Al Shati, Wadi Al Haya, Ghat) Capital: Tripoli *Kingdom of Morocco (Draa-Tafilalet, Guelmim Es semara, Souss Massa Draa, Marrakech Tensift Al Haouz, Tadla Azilal, Grand Casablanca) Capital: Rabat *Republic of Western Sahara (Western Sahara) Capital: El-Aaiun *Republic of the Sinai (North Sinai, South Sinai) Capital: Arish *The Nile Republic (Sohag, Assiout, Menia, Giza, Beni Suef, Fayoum, Cairo, Suez, Ismalia, Port Said, Alexandria, Behera, Garbia, Sharkia, Monoufia, Kaliobia, Damietta, Dakhlia, Kafr El Shiekh, Qena) Capital: Cairo *Outer Egyptian Republic (Red Sea, Luxor, Aswan, El Wadi El Gidid, Matrouh) Capital: Hurghada Europe *Republic of Tuscany (Tuscany) Capital: Florence *Republic of Naples (Calabria, Apulia, Molise, Campania, Basilicata) Capital: Naples *Republic of Milan (Lombardy) Capital: Milan *The Venetian Republic (Veneto, Friuli Venezia Giulia, Provincia Autonoma Trento, Provincia Autonoma Bolanzo/Bozen) Capital: Venice *Republic of the Mediterranean (Corsica, Sardinia, Sicily, Malta, Balearic Islands) Capital: Cagliari *The Genoese Republic (Liguria) Capital: Genoa *Piedmont Republic (Piedmont, Valley Aosta) Capital: Turin *The Second Roman Republic (Lazio, Umbria, Abruzzo, San Marino, Vatican City, Marches) Capital: Rome *Republic of Greater Catalonia (Andorra, Cataluna, Aragon, Comunidad Valenciana) Capital: Barcelona *The Republic of Andalusia (Andalusia) Capital: Seville *TheAsturias-Basque Federal Union (Comunidad Foral de Navarra, La Rioja, Pais Vasco, Cantabria, Asturias) Capital: Bilbao *The Kingdom of Castile (It is a parliamentary constitutional monarchy under Felipe VI) (Region De Murcia, Castilla y Leon, Extremadura, Castilla-La Mancha, Comunidad de Madrid) Capital: Madrid *Republic of Galicia (Galicia) Capital: Santiago de Compostela *Federation of the Canary Islands (Canary Islands) Capital: Santa Cruz de Tenerife *The Republic of Brittany (Brittany) Capital: Rennes *The Republic of Normandy (Normandy) Capital: Rouen *Republic of Burgundy-Savoy (Provence-Alpes-Côte d'Azur, Auvergne-Rhône-Alpes, Monaco, Bourgogne-Franche-Comté) Capital: Lyon *The Republic of Occitania (Occitanie, Nouvelle-Aquitaine, Andorra) Capital: Toulouse *The Parisian Republic (Centre-Val de Loire, Île-de-France, Hauts-de-France, Grand Est) Capital: Paris *Kingdom of England (England) Capital: London : Under the Hood, Connect to Basic information? Todetode (talk). 01:40, September 9, 2017 (UTC) *Scottish Republic (Scotland) Capital: Edinburgh- The History Nerd *The Republic of Wales (Wales) Capital: Cardiff *Northern Irish Republic (Northern Ireland) Capital: Belfast *The Bavarian Republic (Bavaria) Capital: Munich *The Republic of the Rhine (Baden-Württemberg, Rhineland-Palatinate, Saarland, Hesse, North Rhine-Westphalia) Capital: Düsseldorf *The Northern German Confederation (Berlin, Hamburg, Bremen, Lower Saxony, Saxony-Anhalt, Schleswig-Holstein, Saxony, Brandenburg, Thuringia, Mecklenburg-Vorpommern) Capital: Berlin *The Republic of Warsaw (Masovian, Lódź, Podlaskie, Lublin, Subcarpathian, Świętokrzyskie) Capital: Warsaw *The Republic of Silesia (Lower Silesian, Opole, Silesian, Lesser Poland) Capital: Krakow *The Pomeranian Republic (Greater Poland, West Pomerania, Pommerania, Warmian-Masurian, Kuyavian-Pomeranian, Lubusz) Capital: Gdansk *The Eastern Ukrainian Republic (Donetsk, Zaporizhzhia, Kherson, Luhansk, Dnipropetrovsk, Kiev, Kiev Oblast, Kharkiv, Poltava, Sumy, Chernihiv) Capital: Kiev *Republic of Crimea (Crimea, Sevastopol) Capital: Sevastopol *The Western Ukrainian Republic (Odessa, Mykolaiv, Kirovohrad, Cherkasy, Vinnytsia, Zhytomyr, Rivne, Volyn, Zakarpattia, Khmelnytskyi, Chernivtsi, Ternopi, Ivano-Frankivsk, Lviv) Capital: Lviv *Northern Caucasian Republic (Krasnodar, Adygeya, Karachay-Cherkessia, Kabardino-Balkaria, Stavropol, North Ossetia-Alania, Ingushetia, Chechnya, Dagestan, Rostov, Kalmykia) Capital: Krasnodar *People's Republic of Leningrad (Saint Petersburg, Murmansk, Karelia, Komi, Vologda, Kirov, Leningrad, Novgorod, Pskov) Capital: Saint Petersburg (Renamed to Leningrad) *The Soviet Republic of Muscovy (Voronezh, Tambov, Ryazan, Nizhny Novgorod, Smolensk, Tver, Yaroslavl, Kostroma, Moscow (Federal City), Ivanovo, Vladmi, Moscow (Oblast), Bryansk, Kursk, Belgorad, Lipetsk, Kaluga, Oryol, Tula) Capital: Moscow *Democratic Republic of the Volga (Astrakhan, Volgograd, Orenburg, Saratov, Samara, Bashkortostan, Perm, Mari El, Udmurtia, Penza, Tatarstan, Ulianovsk, Chuvashia, Mordovia) Capital: Volgagrad * Republic of Aland (Aland) Capital: Mariehamn * Federal Republic of Helsinki (Helsinki-Uusimaa, Kanta-Hame, Varsinais-Suomi, Kymenlaakso) Capital: Helsinki * Republic of Finland (Etela-Karjala, Etela-Savo, Paijat-Hame, Kainuu, Pohjois-Savo, Keski-Suomi, Pohjois-Pohjanmaa, Keski-Pohjanmaa, Pirkanmaa, Satakunta, Etela-Pohjanmaa, Pohjanmaa) Capital: Tampere * The Sami Federation (Lappi, Lappland, Norrbotten, Vasterbotten, Angermanland, Jamtland, Nordland, Troms, Finnmark, Spitsbergen) Capital: Umea * Republic of Greater Gothenburg and Scania (Gotland, Skane, Oland, Blekinge, Smaland, Halland, Bohuslan, Vastergotland, Narke, Ostergotland, Dalsland) Capital: Gothenburg * Kingdom of Stockholm (Uppland, Sodermanland, Vastmanland, Varmland, Gastrikland, Dalarna, Halsingland, Harjedalen, Medelpad) Capital: Stockholm * Kingdom of Oslo (Oslo, Ostfold, Akershus, Vestfold, Telemark, Buskerud, Aust-Agder, Vest-Agder, Rogaland, Hordaland, Sogn og Fjordane, Nord-Trondelag, Sor-Trondelag, More og Romsdal) Capital: Oslo Asia *Eastern Siberian Republic (Primorsky, Sakhalin, Khabarovsk, Jewish Autonomous Region, Amur, Zabaykalsk, Buryatia, Irkutsk, Magadan, Kamchatka, Chukotka, Sakha) Capital: Vladivostok *Western Siberian Republic (Tuva, Khakassia, Yamalia, Nenetsia, Arkhangelsk, Khantia-mansia, Tomsk, Omsk, Krasnoyarsk, Altai (Krais), Altai (Republic), Kurgan, Tyumen, Sverdlovsk, Chelyabinsk) Capital: Yekaterinburg * People's Republic of Manchuria (Inner Mongolia, Liaoning, Jilin, Heilongjiang) Capital: Shenyang * Democratic Republic of Northern China (Gansu, Shaanxi, Ningxia, Shanxi, Henan, Shandong, Hebei, Tianjin, Beijing) Capital: Beijing * The Theocracy of Tibet (Xinjiang, Tibet, Qinghai) Capital: Lhasa * People's Republic of Southern China (Macau, Hong Kong, Shanghai, Yunnan, Guangxi, Sichuan, Guizhou, Chongqing, Hubei, Henan, Anhui, Jiangsu, Jiangxi, Guangdong, Zhejiang, Fujian) Capital: Nanjing * Republic of Tawian (Tawian) Capital: Taipei * Republic of Hokkaido (Hokkaido) Capital: Sapporo * Kingdom of Japan (Tokyo, Chiba, Yamanashi, Kanagawa, Saitama, Nigata, Gunma, Ibaraki, Tochigi, Fukushima, Aomori, Iwate, Shizuoka, Akita, Yamagata, Miyag, Naganoi) Capital: Tokyo * Republic of Southern Japan (Toyama, Gifu, Aichi, Fukui, Ishikawa, Shiga, Mie, Nara, Kyoto, Hyogo, Osaka, Wakayama, Tottori, Okayama, Hiroshima, Shimane, Yamaguchi, Kagawa, Tokushima, Ehime, Kochi, Yamaguchi, Oita, Fukuoka, Saga, Nagasaki, Kumanmoto, Kagoshima, Miyazaki) Capital: Kyoto * Okinawa Federation (Okinawa) Capital: Naha * Republic of Sumatra (Sumatra) Capital: Medan bibleboyd316 * Republic of Borneo (Indonesian Borneo) Capital: Pontianak * Republic of Java (Java) Capital: Jakarta * Eastern Indonesian Republic (Sulawesi, Indonesia part of New Guinea, Bali, North Sulawesi, North Maluku, Maluku, East Nusa Tenggara) Capital: Makassar * Republic of Assam (Assam, Nagaland, Manpiur, Sikkim, Bhutan, Arunachal Pradesh, Meghalaya, Mizoram, Tripura) Capital: Dispur * The Kashmir Republic (Jammu and Kashmir both India and Pakistan, India Punjab, Himachal Pradesh, Uttarakhand) Capital: Srinagar * Republic of Mumbai (Rajasthan, Andhra Pradesh, Tamil Nadu, Karaikal, Telangana, Gujarat, Diu, Maharashtra, Goa, Karnataka, Mahe, Lakshadweep) Capital: Mumbai * Republic of the Ganges (Haryana, Delhi, Madhya Pradesh, Odisha, West Bengal, Bihar, Jharkhand, Chhattisgarh) Capital: New Delhi * Islamic Republic of West Pakistan (Pakistan Punjab, Sind, Islamabad, Khyber Pakhtunkhwa) Capital: Islamabad * Republic of Eastern Kazakhstan (Almaty, East Kazakhstan, North Kaz, Pavlodar, Akmola, Karagandy, Zhambyl, South Kaz) Capital: Astana * Republic of Western Kazakhstan (Aktobe, Kostanay, Kyzlorda, West Kazakhstan, Atyrau, Mangystau) Capital: Aktobe * Kingdom of Bangkok (Bangkok, Central Region) Capital: Bangkok * Republic of South Thailand (Southern Region) Capital: Hat Yai * Republic of North Thailand (Northern Region, Northeastern Region) Capital: Chiang Mai * Republic of Sarawak (Sarawak) Capital: Kuching * Republic of Sabah (Sabah) Capital: Kota Kinabalu * Federal Republic of Malaysia (Mainland Malaysia) Capital: Kuala Lumpur * Republic of South Vietnam (1955-1975 South Vietnam) Capital: Saigon (City was renamed) * People's Republic of North Vietnam (1945-1976 North Vietnam) Capital: Hanoi * Bangsamoro Republic (Mimaropa, Northern Mindanao, Muslim Mindanao, Zamboanga Peninsula, Soccsksargen, Davao Region, Caraga) Capital: Davao City * Republic of Cordillera (Cordillera, Ilocos, Cagayan Valley) Capital: Baguio * Republic of the Philippines (Central Visayas, Eastern Visayas, Western Visayas, Bicol, Calabarzon, National Capital Region, Central Luzon) Capital: Manila * Republic of Mon (Mon, Tanintharyi) Capital: Mawlamyine * Republic of Kawthoolei (Kayin, Kayah) Capital: Hpa-An * Republic of Kachin (Kachin, Sagaing) Capital: Myitkyina * Arakan-Chin Federation (Rakhine, Chin, Ayeyarwady) Capital: Sittwe The Middle East * Islamic Republic of Baluchistan (Balochistan, Federally Administered Tribal Areas, Sistan and Baluchestan) Capital: Quetta * Federal Republic of Rojava (Aleppo, Rakka, Hasakeh) Capital: Qamishli * Democratic Republic of Syria (The Democratic one) (Hama, Homs, Tartous, Lattakia, Idleb) Capital: Homs * Republic of Syria (The Al-Assad One) (Damascus, Damascus rural, Der Ezor, Sweida, Quneitra, Dar'a) Capital: Damascus * Southern Islamic Republic of Iran (Chaharmahal and Bakhtiari, Fars, Kerman, Hormozgan, Kohgiluyeh and Boyer-Ahmad, Yazd, Bushehr) Capital: Shiraz * Greater Republic of Khūzestān (Khuzestan, Luristan, IIam, Al-Basrah) Capital: Ahvaz * The Republic of Kurdistan (Dohuk, Arbil, Al-Sulaimaniyah, Kirkuk, Nineveh, Salah al-Din, Kermanshah, Hamadan, Kurdistan, West Azerbaijan, Hakkâri, Şırnak, Batman, Mardin, Van, Siirt, Bitlis) Capital: Mosul * Republic of Iraq (Al-Anbar, Karbala, Al-Najaf, Babil, Baghdad, Diyala, Wasit, Misan, Thi Qar, Al-Qadisiyah, Al-Muthanna) Capital: Baghdad * The Republic of Southern Azerbaijan (Ardabil, East Azerbaijan, Zanjan, Gilan, Qazvin) Capital: Tabriz * Islamic Republic of Northern Iran (Markazi, Qom, Tehran, Albroz, Mazandaran, Golestan, Semnan, South Khorasan, North Khorasan, Razavi Khorsan) Capital: Tehran * Republic of Istanbul (Map Link (they are green): http://mapgame.wikia.com/wiki/Mli048_and_Donjon_Maps) Capital: Istanbul * Republic of Ankara (Map Link (They are blue): http://mapgame.wikia.com/wiki/Mli048_and_Donjon_Maps) Capital: Ankara * The Northern Turkish Republic (Map Link (They are Red): http://mapgame.wikia.com/wiki/Mli048_and_Donjon_Maps) Capital: Samsun * Eastern Turkish Republic (Map Link (They are purple): http://mapgame.wikia.com/wiki/Mli048_and_Donjon_Maps) Capital: Şanlıurfa * Republic of Palestine (Palestine occupied territory, Jerusalem, Israeli Southern District) Capital: Jerusalem * Republic of Israel (Israeli North District, Haifa, Israeli Center District, Tel Aviv) Capital: Tel Aviv * Kingdom of Mecca and Medina (Asir, Makkah, Bahah, Madinah, Jizan, Najran) Capital: Mecca * Kingdom of Central Arabia (Tabuk, Jawf, Northern Borders, Ha'il, Qasim, Riyadh) Capital: Riyadh * Kingdom of Eastern Arabia (Eastern Province) Capital: Dammam * The Islamic Republic of Aden (Aden, Laheg, Abyan, Al-Dhale, Ibb, Taiz) Capital: Aden * The Sultanate of Al Mahrah (Al Maharah, Hadramount) Capital: Al Ghaydah * Republic of Yemen (Shabwah, Al-Baida, Mareb, Al-Jawf, Sa'adeh, Sana'a, Sana'a City, Dhamar, Amran, Raymah, Al-Mahweet, Hajjah, Al-Hodeidah) Capital: Sana'a Oceania * Republic of Tasmania (Tasmania) Capital: Hobart * Eastern Australian Republic (Queensland, New South Wales, Victoria, Australian Capital Terrioty) Capital: Canberra * Western Australian Republic (South Australian, Western Australia, Northern Territory) Capital: Perth * Republic of North New Zealand (New Zealand North Island) Capital: Wellington * Republic of South New Zealand (New Zealand South Island) Capital: Christchurch Intact Countries North America *Republic of Guatemala (Guatemala) Capital: Guatemala City *Republic of Nicaragua (Nicaragua) Capital: Managua *Republic of Costa Rica (Costa Rica) Capital: San Jose *Republic of Panama (Panama) Capital: Panama City *Republic of Cuba (Cuba) Capital: Havana South America * Eastern Republic of Uruguay (Uruguay) Capital: Montevideo * Republic of Chile (Chile) Capital: Santiago * Republic of Ecuador (Ecuador) Capital: Quito * Republic of Paraguay (Paraguay) Capital: Paraguay * Co-operative Republic of Guyana (Guyana) Capital: Georgetown Africa * Republic of Namibia (Namibia) Capital: Windhoek * United Republic of Tanzania (Tanzania) Capital: Dodoma * Republic of Kenya (Kenya) Capital: Nairobi * Republic of Uganda (Uganda) Capital: Kampala * Republic of Ghana (Ghana) Capital: Accra * Republic of Mozambique (Mozambique) Capital: Maputo * Republic of Madagascar (Madagascar) Capital: Antananarivo * Republic of Cameroon (Cameroon) Capital: Yaoundé * Republic of Côte d'Ivoire (Côte d'Ivoire) Capital: Yamoussoukro * Republic of Zambia (Zambia) Capital: Lusaka * Republic of Niger (Niger) Capital: Niamey * Republic of Mali (Mali) Capital: Bamako * Burkina Faso (Burkina Faso) Capital: Ouagadougou * Republic of Zimbabwe (Zimbabwe) Capital: Harare * Republic of Malawi (Malawi) Capital: Lilongwe * Republic of Senegal (Senegal) Capital: Dakar * Republic of Guinea (Guinea) Capital: Conarky * Republic of Chad (Chad) Capital: N'Djamena * Tunisian Republic (Tunisia) Capital: Tunis * Republic of Benin (Benin) Capital: Porto-Novo * Republic of South Sudan (South Sudan) Capital: Juba * Republic of Rwanda (Rwanda) Capital: Kigali * Republic of Burundi (Burundi) Capital: Bujumbura * Togolese Republic (Togo) Capital: Lome * Republic of Sierra Leone (Sierra Leone) Capital: Freetown * State of Eritrea (Eritrea) Capital: Asmara * Central African Republic (Central African Republic) Capital: Bangui * Republic of Liberia (Liberia) Capital: Monrovia * Republic of the Congo (Republic of the Congo) Capital: Brazzaville * Islamic Republic of Mauritania (Mauritania) Capital: Nouakchott * Kingdom of Lesotho (Lesotho) Capital: Maseru * Republic of Botswana (Botswana) Capital: Gaborone * Republic of Guinea-Bissau (Guinea-Bissau) Capital: Bissau * Republic of the Gambia (Gambia) Capital: Banjul * Republic of Mauritius (Mauritius) Capital: Port Louis * Gabonese Republic (Gabon) Capital: Libreville * Kingdom of Swaziland (Swaziland) Capital: Lobamba * Republic of Djibouti (Djibouti) Capital: Djibouti City * Union of the Comoros (Comoros) Capital: Moroni * Republic of Equatorial Guinea (Equatorial Guinea) Capital: Malabo * Republic of Cabo Verde (Cape Verde) Capital: Praia * Democratic Republic of São Tomé and Príncipe (São Tomé and Príncipe) Capital: São Tomé * Republic of Seychelles (Seychelles) Capital: Victoria Europe *Republic of Serbia (Serbia) Capital: Belgrade *Republic of Bulgaria (Bulgaria) Capital: Sofia *Kingdom of the Netherlands (Netherlands) Capital: Amsterdam *Kingdom of Belgium (Belgium) Capital: Brussels *Republic of Albania (Albania) Capital: Tirana *Republic of Austria (Austria) Capital: Vienna *Republic of Belarus (Belarus) Capital: Minsk *Romania (Romania) Capital: Bucharest *Hellenic Republic (Greece) Capital: Athens *Czech Republic (Czechia) Capital: Prague *Portuguese Republic (Portugal) Capital: Lisbon) Katie P Perry (talk) (talk) 02:21, September 9, 2017 (UTC) *Hungary (Hungary) Capital: Budapest *Swiss Confederation (Switzerland) Capital: Bern *Kingdom of Denmark (Denmark) Capital: Copenhagen *Slovak Republic (Slovakia) Capital: Bratislava *Ireland (Ireland) Capital: Dublin *Republic of Croatia (Croatia) Capital: Zagreb *Bosnia and Herzegovina (Bosnia and Herzegovina) Capital: Sarajevo *Republic of Moldova (Moldova) Capital: Chisinau *Republic of Latvia (Latvia) Capital: Riga *Republic of Lithuania (Lithuaina) Capital: Vilnius *Republic of Estonia (Estonia) Capital: Talinn *Republic of Macedonia (Macedonia) Capital: Skopje *Republic of Slovenia (Slovenia) Capital: Ljubljana *Montenegro (Montenegro) Capital: Podgorica *Grand Duchy of Luxembourg (Luxembourg) Capital: Luxembourg City *Republic of Iceland (Iceland) Capital: Reykjavik Asia * People's Republic of Bangladesh ((Bangladesh) Capital: Dhaka * Republic of Uzbekistan (Uzbekistan) Capital: Tashkent * Federal Democratic Republic of Nepal (Nepal) Capital: Kathmandu * Democratic People's Republic of Korea (North Korea) Capital: Pyongyang * Democratic Socialist Republic of Sri Lanka (Sri Lanka) Capital: Sri Jayawardenapura Kotte * Republic of Korea (South Korea) Capital: Seoul * Kingdom of Cambodia (Cambodia) Capital: Phom Penh * Republic of Tajikistan (Tajikistan) Capital: Dushanbe * Lao People's Democratic Republic (Laos) Capital: Vientiane * Kyrgyz Republic (Kyrgyzstan) Capital: Bishkek * Republic of Singapore (Singapore) Capital: Singapore * Turkmenistan (Turkmenistan) Capital: Ashgabat * Democratic Republic of Timor-Leste (East Timor) Capital: Dili * Kingdom of Bhutan (Bhutan) Capital: Thimpu * Nation of Brunei, the Abode of Peace (Brunei) Capital: Bandar Seri Begawan * Maldives (Maldives) Capital: Male Middle East * Republic of Azerbaijan (Azerbaijan) Capital: Baku * Islamic Republic of Afghanistan (Afghanistan) Capital: Seoul * United Arab Emirates (United Arab Emirates) Capital: Abu Dhabi * Hashemite Kingdom of Jordan (Jordan) Capital: Amman * Lebanese Republic (Lebanon) Capital: Beirut * State of Kuwait (Kuwait) Capital: Kuwait City * Sultanate of Oman (Oman) Capital: Muscat * Republic of Armenia (Armenia) Capital: Yerevan * Georgia (Georgia (Country)) Capital: Tbillsi * State of Qatar (Qatar) Capital: Doha * Kingdom of Bahrain (Bahrain) Capital: Manama * Republic of Cyprus (Cyprus (Island)) Capital: Nicosia Notes # One turn is equal to one year. # A new turn will be posted every Thursday and Sunday between 12 AM-12 PM Eastern Time. # Due to Hurricane Irma, please inform one of the mods before you run out of power or internet acess. # If your having any problems, please ask a mod for help. If you have problems with any mods, asked another mod. Diplomatic Relations Note: Diplomatic relations are only told of that of the player and other nations upon request. Please request data here: World Factbook This is military and economic data about a country. Data is only shown upon request for what category and what country. Please request data here: Map NOTICE: WE ARE LOOKING FOR MAP MAKERS!!! ''' '''IF YOU ARE A MAP MAKER PLEASE CONTACT MLI048!!! Archives Gameplay 2020: THIS MAP GAME IS NOT OPENED YET!!!